


USUK

by Joshitsua



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshitsua/pseuds/Joshitsua
Summary: AnuGa tauIni fanfic gaje





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apayak....gatau... fanfic gaje awalnya  
> Makin belakang makin gaje

Arthur menghela napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam pertemuan kali ini, seandainya ia dibayar setiap kali ia harus menghela napas mendengar perkataan si bodoh Amerika itu bisa saja ia membangun 1 puskesmas untuk warga 1 komplek yang otaknya sudah panas mencoba mencermati perkataan orang itu. Correction, _negara_ itu. Ia begitu lelah sampai-sampai niat untuk menegur si sinting ber ego tinggi itu ia urungkan karena tau itu hanya akan memperpanjang masalah. Alfred sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan setiap helaan napas yang dikeluarkan orang Inggris beralis tebal yang bahkan bulu mata Syahrini sendiri tak mampu mengalahkan kedahsyatannya. Justru ia merasa puas berhasil mengganggu sang british tersebut, diliriknya sebentar orang itu dan semakin menyeringailah dia melihat Arthur sengsara.

Francis terkekeh melihat keduanya yang begitu kontras antara satu dengan yang lain, kadang ia sendiri tidak percaya bahwa Arthur lah yang membesarkan Alfred. Ia , mungkin bukan hanya dirinya, semuanya, sudah menebak apabila konferensi ini dijalankan di Amerika di mana Alfred yang akan menjadi tuan rumah, hal ini sudah menjadi sebuah skenario yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Alfred yang terus-terusan beromong kosong dan Arthur akan memarahinya hingga mungkin saja alisnya menipis, rontok akibat stress saat menghadapi si Amerika.

Tetapi diantara kekontrasan yang dilihat semua orang, hanya segelintir orang yang menyadari kesamaan diantara mereka dengan begitu dalam. Orang-orang tersebut ialah Francis dan Matthew. Sebenarnya, jika harus dibandingkan , hubungan Francis dan Matthew kurang lebih sama dengan si alis tebal dan koboi itu, begitu kontras, minus perkelahian dan perdebatan diantara keduanya. Jujur ia diam-diam merasa beruntung dapat membesarkan Matthew dan bukan Alfred.

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak mau ikut konferensi ini aru... Tidak ada progress sama sekali jika Amerika yang memimpin." Ucap Yao pada pria berambut putih disebelahnya, Ivan. "Da, seharusnya kita melaksanakan konferensi ini di tempatku saja. Sekalian kita bergabung menjadi satu membentuk Uni Sov-"

"Tidak terimakasih."

Begitulah pertemuan kali ini, Arthur segera berdiri dan menarik lengan orang Amrik itu keluar dengan paksa. Alfred awalnya tampak begitu bingung, namun kemudian tertawa melihat wajah Arthur yang merah padam. Arthur berdecak kesal dan memelototi temannya itu. "Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya, kau itu menggunakan otak atau tidak sih saat berbicara? Bukankah aku mengajarimu untuk tidak mengada-ada? Jujur aku tidak peduli kalau kita tidak sedang berada di tengah sebuah permasalahan lain, tapi saat ini dunia sedang dalam keadaan terancam. Jangan-jangan kau sudah benar-benar di cuci otak oleh presidenmu yang satu itu." Arthur tidak berhenti berbicara, Alfred mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memperhatikan bibirnya lekat-lekat. Kulitnya yang putih dengan bibir dan pipinya yang merah merona. Inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

Alfred menunduk hingga jarak diantara mereka berdua hanya sebatas satu jari. Arthur terdiam saat menyadari jarak yang semakin mengecil, tanpa sadar ia pejamkan kedua matanya seakan-akan terhipnotis menunggu, membuat pria yand ada di depannya menyengir lebar dan tertawa puas hingga berlinang air mata.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan memejamkan matamu, kau memang menginginkanku ya?"

Rona pipi Arthur yang sedari tadi sudah merah menjadi semakin merah padam seperti tomat, ingin rasanya Alfred mencubit pipinya itu. Arthur merasakan seluruh tubuhnya memanas, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya mulutnya saja yang mengangap seperti ikan saking marahnya. Tangannya tiba-tiba terangkat hendak menampar lelaki itu. Alfred yang bertubuh lebih besar dengan sigap menangkap tangan Arthur yang mungil dan menuntunnya untuk menyentuh wajahnya perlahan.

"Sangat manis."

Seketika saja Arthur yang sudah tidak tahan akan rayuan pelik itu langsung melontarkan berderet cacian sambil mencoba memukul temannya yang hanya membuat Alfred semakin gemas dengan aksinya.

"BODOH! AMERIKA BODOH!" Teriak Arthur.

Lagi-lagi kericuhan yang diperbuat mereka menarik perhatian berbagai negara lainnya, jikalau harus jujur sebenarnya kedua _pasangan_ ini memang paling seru tuk dilihat bagi mereka. Jepang, alias Kiku tidak henti-hentinya memotret dan merekam sejumlah video mereka berdua, bahkan ia memiliki 1 folder khusus yang berisi foto-foto dan kumpulan video pasangan favoritnya itu. Italy tertawa geli melihat mereka, disusul oleh helaan napas dari Ludwig yang mewakili Jerman.

Arthur yang sudah lelah setelah sekian kali berusaha memukul Alfred namun tiada hasil memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya dengan alasan sudah waktunya _tea time_ dan tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk seseorang seperti Alfred, yang lagi-lagi hanya dibalas dengan rayuan pelik si laki-laki berkacamata.

Dibalik semua canda dan tawa itu, lagi-lagi hanya Francis-dan mungkin Kiku, yang mengerti lebih dalam hubungan keduanya. Bahkan Matthew sendiri tidak peka akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dilihatnya tatapan pemuda berkacamata itu, ia jatuh begitu dalam lautan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, Francis yang menjadi simbol negara yang penuh dengan romansa tentunya dapat melihat dengan jelas tanda-tanda seseorang yang sedah jatuh cinta. Arthur mungkin mengajarinya tentang kasih sayang namun tidak pernah sedikitpun ia mengajari Alfred bagaimana caranya mencintai seseorang melebihi rasa sayang biasa.

Ia mungkin tidak menyadari rasa cinta yang sedang bergejolak di dalam hatinya adalah penyebab rasa bimbang dalam dirinya, tetapi Francis tahu betul tentang itu. Arthur juga sebenernya mulai paham dengan gerak-gerik orang Amerika itu, sebenarnya ia ingin menjauh karena ia masih merasa bahwa apabila hubungan mereka berlanjut hingga ke tahap berikutnya adalah hal yang salah. Lebih jauhnya lagi ia takut jika suatu hari ia akan ditinggalkan lagi dalam kepedihan yang tidak mungkin bisa ia lupakan. Terakhir kali hal itu terjadi, Arthur tak henti-hentinya batuk mengeluarkan darah tiap kali seseorang membicarakan kebebasan Amerika di depannya. Sebab itulah ia bahkan jarang mendatangi ulang tahun temannya itu.

Dihampirilah pemuda itu oleh Francis ketika Arthur tak lagi ada dalam pandangannya, "Kau baik-baik saja? Si Inggris sialan itu tentunya terlalu kasar padamu." Alfred menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu aku baik-baik saja, kau sendiri kan tahu Arthur itu seperti apa. Caciannya tidak mungkin dapat menyayat hati seorang hero dengan mudah, lagipula pahlawan harus kebal akan caci makian biasa," Lagi-lagi Francis tertawa mendengar kepolosannya itu. "Arthur bukan Arthur kalau ia tidak memarahiku." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau begitu menyayanginya sampai-sampai dicaci maki olehnya pun kau tidak apa-apa. Ah~ pemuda-pemuda sekarang memang unik." Kini Francis berusaha memancing Alfred dan tentunya dari raut wajah Alfred dapat dengan jelas dilihat bahwa umpannya telah dimakan. Giliran Alfred yang berwajah merah padam. "M-menyayanginya? Hah, jangan bercanda... Ya, mungkin aku menyayanginya karena kami punya relasi seperti adik dan kakak. Seorang pahlawan tidak mungkin m-mencintai kakaknya sendiri! Ahahaha!"

 _Padahal aku tidak mengatakan apapun tentang mencintai, tapi anak ini langsung melompat pada kesimpulan tersebut._ Ditepuknya perlahan pundak pria America tersebut. "Aku ini juga bias dibilang kakakmu Al. Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku, ataupun dirimu sendiri. Sadarlah. Semua yang kau rasakan itu nyata, dengarkan dan percayalah pesan dari negara romansa ini. Jangan lewatkan kesempatan apapun. Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali." Dengan begitu ia menepuk pundaknya sekali lagi dan pergi memberi Alfred waktu untuk mencerna informasi yang baru didapatnya.

Esoknya Alfred mendatangani hotel tempat Arthur menginap, dalam perjalanan kesana Alfred melihat rangkaian bunga di sebuah toko floral. Semalaman ia menelpon Francis untuk sedikit tips. _Beberapa orang suka dengan bunga, rangkaian bunga bisa memikiki berbagai makna. Arthur mungkin akan sangat menyukainya~._ Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam kepala orang Amerika itu.

"Yang benar saja... Seorang super hero sepertiku memberikan rangkaian bunga. Harusnya aku yang mendapatkannya. Cih..." Memang betul, setelah ia pikir-pikir sendiri hal itu akan menjadi terlalu cliché bila dia yang melakukannya. Arthur juga kemungkinan besar tidak akan menganggapnya serius, ia tidak pernah menganggapnya serius. _Ah...kecuali kemarin_.

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat Alfred tersenyum-senyum pada dirinya sendiri membuat orang-orang yang dilewatinya terpesona dan heran oleh senyumnya, mereka mungkin akan terkejut saat tahu siapa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya.

 _Mungkin 1 mawar saja tidak akan masalah_.

Alfred menyapa resepsionis yang ad didepan dan berlanjut ke kamar Arthur. Ia mengetukkan jarinya pada pintu kayu bernomor 476 dan dengan selembut mungkin berkata, "Room service~"

Suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke pintu dan daun pintu yang berputar membuatnya sulit untuk menahan tawa. Perlahan-lahan pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok Arthur yang mengenakan kemeja putih santai dan rompi hijau serta celana panjang coklat, sebuah kacamata terpasang diatas kepalanya. Aroma Darjeeling tea yang tidak begitu ia sukai memenuhi hidungnya. Sebelum Arthur dapat mengatakan apapun, dipeluknya lah lelaki itu dengan erat sampai-sampai Arthur kesulitan bernapas dililit olehnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Teriak Arthur sembari melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan maut Alfred.

"Main," Jawab Alfred dengan polosnya. "Lagi pula kau ada dalam wilayahku, tidak salah kan kalau aku datang kesini. Apa kau benar-benar tidak menginginkanku ada disini?" Kali ini Alfred menggunakan wajah memelasnya, pipinya yang dikembungkan dan mata birunya menatap Arthur dengan manisnya.

Arthur berusaha untuk tidak terlihat malu dihadapan temannya namun tentu saja hal itu mustahil dilakukannya didepan Alfred yang sedang manis-manisnya. Tak pernah bisa ia marah pada wajah seperti seperti itu dan Alfred tentunya tau. Ia mendengus kesal dan pergi menuangkan secangkir teh untuk Alfred, "Yah, walaupun aku lebih suka kopi, akan kuminum karena ini buatanmu."

Selama beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya duduk diam di dua buah kursi yang berada tepat disebelah jendela besar. Arthur nampak kurang nyaman dengan sosok Amerika yang duduk diam menikmati tehnya, ditatapnya lelaki berambut pirang itu, jarang sekali ia melihat Alfred begitu santai dalam konteks tidak petakilan dengan suaranya yang memekakkan telinga. Rambutnya yang saat ini dibalut dengan sinar matahari pagi yang lembut, garis rahangnya yang terlihat tegas, dia tampak berbeda saat ini. Tatapannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah bunga mawar yang sejak tadi tidak ia sadari ada di atas pangkuan Alfred, bunga berbungkus plastik dan diikat sebuah pita merah. Hatinya tiba-tiba terguncang, mawar adalah bunga yang menjadi lambang kerajaan Inggris dan memiliki makna yang dalam, apalagi mawar yang dibawanya itu berwarna merah. _Sepertinya dia memang sudah bertambah dewasa...dan mulai jatuh cinta_.

Arthur berdeham dan menaruh cangkirnya yang telah kosong diatas tatakannya. "Jadi... Siapa gadis manis yang berhasil merenggut hatimu?" Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya, entah mengapa perasaannya tercambur aduk antara bangga dan risau. Kalau harus jujur mungkin dia juga merasa iri.

"Oh"

"Untukmu."

Disodorkannya bunga itu pada Arthur, pria beralis tebal itu kehabisan kata-kata. Wajahnya menjadi merah merona. "A-Alfred...kau tau kan mawar merah itu melambangkan apa?! Jangan main-main denganku Alfred. F. Jones."

Kali ini giliran Alfred yang terkejut akan reaksi Arthur, bukankah ini seharusnya membuatnya senang, _tapi wajahnya memerah... Apa dia benar-benar tidak menyukai bunga ini? Padahalkan ini lambang negaranya..._

"Dengar ya bodoh, k-kalau kau benar-benar ingin berlatih cara menembak hati seorang gadis, a-aku bisa memberikan beberapa tips menjadi seorang gentleman. Cara seperti tadi tidak akan bisa menarik hati seorang lady. Jangan jadikan aku sebagai bahan percobaanmu." Ucap Arthur dengan pouty facenya, dipalingkan wajahnya dari Alfred.

Arthur masih merasa kalau bunga itu bukan untuknya, Alfred dengan mudahnya membaca situasi itu dan mengambil kesempatan ini sambil berpikir untuk ikut saja dengan jalan cerita Arthur yang membuatnya ingin tertawa geli _. Ah, si alis tebal ini... dia manis sekali. Padahal mawar ini memang kuberikan untuknya._

"Baiklah, ajari aku cara menangkap hati seorang _gadis_ , Arthur"

Siangnya mereka berdua pergi mengelilingi kota dengan alasan Arthur ingin mengajari Alfred lokasi seperti apa yang disukai kaum perempuan setelah ia mengganti pakaian yang menurutnya cocok digunakan. "Setidaknya, ajaklah dia untuk bertemu di suatu tempat yang istimewa. Dulu, biasanya gadis-gadis suka sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya di taman."

"Bro, itukan kuno sekali Rasanya sekarang mereka lebih suka ke shopping district yang ada ditengah kota. Disana juga ada McDonald!" Mata Alfred berbinar ketika ia menyebutkan restoran fast-food ternama itu, Arthur memutar bola matanya. "Kalau kau sendiri memangnya ingin kemana?"

"Aku pasti akan mengajak gadisku ke taman, siangnya kita lunch time disebuah restoran, Afternoon tea dan dibeberapa kesempatan itu aku akan mencuri-curi waktu yang tepat untuk memberinya bunga atau hadiah lainnya."

"Oooh, jadi kau tidak menerima bungaku karena kau rasa waktunya kurang tepat?"

"Apasih, sudah ah mari kita lanjut ke tempat berikutnya!" Alfred tertawa menyaksikan tingkah temannya yang semakin canggung itu, ia membuat keputusan untuk terus memperlakukannya seperti ini hanya untuk melihat reaksi Arthur yang begitu manis dalam pandangannya. Disusulnya Arthur yang tadinya menjauhi dia dan digenggamlah tangannya, Arthur terkejut namun ia tetap membiarkan Alfred menggenggam tangannya.

Seharian mereka berkeliling taman dan kota mencari lokasi yang dinilai Arthur tempat yang cocok untuk berkencan, seringkali pula mereka berhenti untuk menyapa teman tak kasat mata orang British itu. Alfred sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuannya itu sedari kecil, tetapi tentu saja Ia malu kalau Arthur terus melakukannya di tempat umum. Seorang pria berpakaian punk berbicara dengan udara. Hari semakin siang dan keduanya merasa perut mereka saling berbunyi. Langkah Arthur terhenti ketika ia melihat restoran dan bar yang bertemakan steampunk dari luar, melalui jendela mereka yang besar dengan jelas ia melihat lebih banyak dekorasi steampunk yang benar-benar menarik hatinya.

"Aaaarthur, aku lapar. Ayo pergi ke McDonald~"

Alfred tidak mendengar balasan apapun dari si British itu, ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Arthur begitu terpaku dengan restoran steampunk yang ada diseberang jalan itu. Dengan senyum yang lebar ia hampiri Arthur dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ah iya, McDonald, ayo." Baru saja Arthur jalan dua langkah Alfred langsung menariknya kembali membuatnya hampir terjatuh, untungnya Alfred gesit dan langsung menangkapnya. "A-Apa-apaan kau?! Aku hampir jatuh bodoh! Kau ini tidak bisa lebih gentle apa?!"

"Maaf, maaf, tapi setidaknya kau diselamatkan sang hero kan, atau kau ingin _jatuh_ hati denganku? Haha! Ayo kita ke restoran itu !"

Seketika wajah Arthur memerah kembali , ia berusaha untuk tak menghiraukan rayuan Alfred, "A-ah tidak, aku tidak membawa uang lebih, restoran itu terlihat mahal-"

"Ganti uangnya nanti saja, sekarang aku yang bayar, besok kau yang membayar padaku."

Ingin rasanya ia menonjok wajah pria berkacamata itu, _p-pria ini... Kukira dia akan mentraktir tak tahunya aku yang berutang padanya. Lebih baik aku beli paket murah di McDonald_ _walau hanya sekedar burger_. Arthur tidak sempat mengelak karena Alfred sudah menariknya masuk kedalam restoran itu.

Alunan musik jazz terdengar dengan jelas dari sebuah jukebox antik yang terdapat di ujung ruangan, lampu-lampu industrial yang redup pada langit-langit serta sebuah bar mengisi ruangan pada lantai bawah ini, disebelah pintu masuk terdapat tangga spiral yang terlihat mekanik dengan gigi-gigi roda dan pipa-pipa palsu berwarna kuning perak dan keemasan. Arthur begitu terpukau sampai Alfred harus menariknya lagi, dengan lebih _gentle_ , ke tempat duduk mereka. Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan memberikan buku menu pada keduanya. Alfred menunjuk dengan matanya seolah-olah berkata " _Ayo, pilihlah sesuka hatimu!"_

Arthur yang tidak mau berutang pada orang Amerika itu langsung memilih makanan dan minuman yang paling tidak akan menjebolkan isi dompetnya. Alfred menghela napas dan langsung menyuruh pelayan itu untuk mencoret pesanan Arthur, dengan santainya ia langsung mengorder menu yang paling mahal dan buru-buru menyuruh pelayan itu pergi.

"Aku tidak mau bayar!!"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku yang bayar...Lagipula sebenarnya kau tidak perlu bayar padaku kok, tadi aku hanya bercanda~" Alfred tertawa cengigisan membuat Arthur geram namun diam-diam gemas juga. Sebenarnya ia sangat suka melihat Alfred tertawa maupun tersenyum, mengingatkan tentang Alfred yang dulu begitu mungil dan lugu, senyumnya tidak berubah, begitupula sikapnya.

Mata Arthur terus terpaku dengan ornamen-ornamen disekelilingnya, jiwa punknya serasa ingin keluar dan menari mengikuti irama musik jazz punk. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari Alfred yang terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari tadi dengan sebuah senyum kecil seperti seorang lelaki yang menatap kekasihnya, kalau saja Francis ada disini mereka berdua akan menjadi bahan olok-oloknya. Pelayan tadi tak lama kemudian kembali membawa makanan yang tadi mereka pesan-lebih tepatnya yang Alfred pesan. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi keduanya menyantap makanan mereka dengan lahap, Arthur bahkan tidak peduli kalau dia harus membayar pada America jika ia bisa menyantap hidangan lezat di depannya, bahkan kalau ia harus memilih untuk berhenti memasak selama 1 bulan penuh demi hidangan ini dia rela.

Alfred menjilati garpu untuk terakhir kalinya dan menaruhnya perlahan, sebuah mannerism yang diajarkan Arthur, berharap agar lelaki British itu mau memujinya juga. Tanpa diketahuinya sebuah noda coklat yang merupakan bumbu masakan tadi menempel di bagian bawah bibirnya. "Aaaah sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan _steak_ , yah, baru 5 hari yang lalu sih... Tapi tetap saja 5 hari itu lama-"

Belum saja Alfred mengakhiri ucapannya, sebuah jemari yang dingin mengusap bibirnya. "Kau ini, makan masih saja berantakan." Alfred memperhatikan jari Arthur yang tadi menyentuh bibirnya, dengan santainya Arthur menjilati jarinya tadi seolah-olah ia juga sedang mencicipi Alfred. Entah kenapa aksinya itu membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya semakin bergejolak, dalam pandangannya Arthur begitu menawan saat menjilati jarinya itu.

"Kau tahu Arthur?"

Manik berwarna emerald melirik irish berwarna biru langit Alfred dengan kedua alis tebalnya yang terangkat, ia menunggu orang Amrik itu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Kurasa saatnya sudah tepat sekarang." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan mawar yang sedari tadi masih ia selipkan pada sakunya. Kali ini dengan perlahan Alfred meremas telapak tangan Arthur yang lebih kecil darinya selama beberapa saat, membuat si British itu tanpa sadar merasa nyaman dalam genggamannnya. Hal itu hanya terjadi hanya sesaat dan membuatnya sedikit sedih saat Alfred melepas tangannya. Ia pikir Alfred akan meninggalkannya demi menemui sang gadis pujaan. "Kuharap kau berhasil-"

Belum usai dia berbicara, matanya membelalak saat Alfred menaruh mawar itu pada tangannya yang kosong tadi. Ia menatapi Alfred yang membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman tulus.

"Percaya tidak, kalau 'gadis' yang kukejar itu laki-laki yang ada didepanku sekarang?"

"H-hah? Apasih aku masih tidak mengerti." Arthur tersenyum dengan bodohnya, keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Masih aja ia berpikir kalau ini hanyalah trik yang dimainkan orang Amerika ini. Alfred menghela napas panjang dan beranjak dari kursinya lalu menunduk, tangannya menahan dagu pria Inggris itu dan mengecup bibirnya.

Setelah beberapa saat ia mundur perlahan dan tersenyum lagi melihat wajah Arthur yang memerah dibuatnya. Perlahan bibirnya bergetar dan sebuah senyuman merekah pada wajahnya yang mungil. Perasaan yang selama ini ia anggap angin lalu, perasaan yang ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun kini bangkit dan menjadi nyata begitu saja. Tiba-tiba saja senyuman itu hilang lagi. Rasanya sebuah kecupan saja masih belum bisa membuang rasa ragunya akibat masa lalu yang kelam diantara keduanya. Alfred yang menyadari keraguannya itu dan merasakan sedikit sesak di dadanya.

"A-alfred, aku-"

Pria berkacamata itu menariknya perlahan keluar restoran tanpa berkata apapun dan menelepon asistennya untuk membawakannya mobil. Keduanya diam menunggu beberapa saat dan hanya dalam sekejap asistennya tiba di lokasi mereka dengan mobil sesuai dengan perintahnya tadi. Alfred menyuruhnya keluar agar dia yang menyetir dan Arthur duduk di kursi penumpang disebelahnya. Ingin rasanya Arthur bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi namun ia masih merasa awkward dengan kejadian tadi dan memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar.

Seiring berjalannya waktu dan perjalanan, bangunan-bangunan kota yang menjulang kini terganti dengan rumah-rumah nuansa country side dengan hari yang semakin sore. Sudah berapa lama mereka berkendara dalam mobil, Arthur sendiri tidak tahu.

Tiba-tiba Alfred memberhentikan mobilnya di bahu jalan dan keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Arthur. Disekeliling mereka tidak ada-apa selain padang rumput hijau yang luas disisi kiri dan kanan jalan. Keduanya bersandar pada bagian samping mobil sambil menatap matahari senja yang hampir tenggelam, pemandangan ini membuat Arthur teringat pada masa lalu mereka dimana ia sesekali mengunjungi Alfred yang masih kecil dan keduanya menghabiskan waktu sore hari dengan duduk bercerita tentang kesehariannya diatas rumput. Dengan segalanya, Arthur mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk berbicara namun lagi-lagi Alfred mendahuluinya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Arthur. Dan aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak mengembalikan perasaan itu padaku, aku tetap menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar teman," Ucapnya tanpa menatap lelaki disebelahnya itu. "A-Alfred..."

"Aku pun tidak peduli kalau kau masih tidak percaya dengan perkataanku, aku akan terus menganggumu sampai kau benar-benar percaya kalau aku memang menyukaimu. Seorang hero tidak akan menyerah begitu saja." Sambungnya lagi.

"Alfred."

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan berhenti menyatakan kalau aku suka padamu, bahkan sampai aku hilang dari muka bumi ini pun. Akan kubuat kau ingat tentang diriku-"

"Alfred!" Teriak Arthur sambil mengguncang pundak lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu. Pemuda asal Amerika itu menatapnya, hampir rasanya air matanya jatuh membasahinya pipinya. Melihat hal itu Arthur sendiri yang sudah tak tahan membendung air matanya akhirnya menangis, ia berjinjit sambil menarik kerah baju lelaki di depannya dan mengecup bibirnya. Giliran Alfred yang terkejut oleh reaksinya, dengan rasa senang ia membalas kecupannya tadi.

Keduanya berpisah sejenak, seuntai saliva masih menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dengan wajah yang memerah dan deru napas yang membara. "Dasar bodoh..." Bisik Arthur perlahan. Alfred menyeringai dengan bodohnya dan menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya, Arthur membalas seringainya.

"Huh, rupayanya kau memang lebih lihai dalam melakukan hal _itu_ dibandingkanku. Nampaknya kau harus mengajariku lebih banyak _hal_ agar aku dapat mendominasimu, lebih cocok begitukan? _"_

"Maaf tuan dengan kink dom/sub, tapi rasanya kau harus rela aku menang disini. Aku memang lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan dengan dirimu."


	2. Tambahan Sikit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iseng beut w

"Jadi..."

"Hm?" Alfred melirikkan matanya sekilas pada pria disebelahnya sambil terus mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Sekarang kita ini apa?" Tanya Arthur,  wajahnya memerah menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Kita? ...Kita negara kan?"

PLAK  
Tiba-tiba saja Arthur memukul kepala Alfred sontak ia hampir menabrak pagar pembatas jalan.

"WOI NANTI KALAU OLENG GIMANA? KITA BERDUA YANG MATI TAU!!" Teriaknya.

"Mobil oleng--Tolong jangan ngalihin pembicaraan. Salah kamunya jawab gak bener!" Balas Arthur tak mau kalah.

"Gak bener gimana sih, orang kita memang negara kok! Bener kan?"

"Ngomong gitu lagi aku lompat keluar dari mobil."  
Alfred seketika diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya. Keduanya hening beberapa saat.

"...Terus kalimat-kalimat tadi kamu ambil dari film mana?" Tanya Arthur lagi.

"Aku pikir sendiri kok. Aku kan negara yang menghasilkan banyak barang originil. Nggak kayak negara sebelah." Jawab Alfred dengan bangga, di suatu kamar hotel di Amerika, seorang pemuda China bernama Wang Yao tiba-tiba bersin.  
Alfred melirik lagi padanya. "Kamu gak usah khawatir kok, rasaku padamu ini juga asli original."

"Apaan sih? Sudah sana konsentrasi nyetir aja!" Arthur memalingkan wajahnya agar Alfred tidak bisa melihat pipinya yang memerah dan bibirnya yang tersenyum, membuat Alfred tertawa dengan cukup keras,  apalagi karena mereka di dalam mobil tanpa kaca yang terbuka suaranya semakin memekakkan telinga.  
  
  
  


"Jadi hubungan kita ini apa?"  
  
  


"Hubungan istimewa."

**Ba doom tss**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao~
> 
> Jadi gini, awalnya ini ff buat iseng2an makanya awal2nya ada syahrini segala. Terus mikir ah udahlah lanjut aja wokwowkowk liat seberapa buruk w bisa nulisnya.
> 
> Ah iya, soal kinknya Amrik, sebenarnya yang bener itu BDSM sih ya. BDSM adasih maen sub/dom tapi yak... udahlah. Yang paling demen maen sub/dom itu Canada. Iggy demennya spanking-//woi ngapa jadi ngomongin kink segala
> 
> Terus yang terakhir, penjelasan soal hubungan istimewa, kenya anak ips dah ngerti yak apa kaga w g tau sih. Tpi aslinya hubungan britania ama amerika ya disebutnya Hubungan Istimewa. 
> 
> HAHA irl aja hubungan mereka disebut istimewa UwU  
> seistimewa apakah itu? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Pengen sih bikin smut gitu tapi kosa kata w dikit bat dan awkward gitu klo pake bindo bikin ena ena.
> 
> Udah yak gw out.


End file.
